Ratschläge für einen Khajiit auf Sommersend, Band 1
Ratschläge für einen Khajiit auf Sommersend, Band 1 ist ein Buch in . Fundort Man findet es auf einer Kiste, die auf einem Kai beim Schiff im Norden des Hafens von Alinor steht. Inhalt Von Bezumi, Botschafterin der Khajiit auf Sommersend Die Hochelfen sind ein besonders stolzes Volk, soviel ist klar. Ihre Augen scheinen uns immer voller Ekel anzublicken, als wären wir ein Floh auf ihrem Hintern. Normalerweise würden wir solche Beleidigungen mit schnellen Worten und noch schnelleren Krallen beantworten, aber jetzt sind wir ja in ihrem Land. Wanderer, hier an den Ufern von Sommersend sind wir in Zahl und Macht unterlegen. Nun müssen wir uns anpassen. Eine schlaue Zunge ist Euch hier weniger von Nutzen als in unserem Heimatland. Diese Hochelfen, nun, ihr Leib kennt kein Lachen. Sie ignorieren ihr Bauchgefühl und denken nur mit ihrem Kopf. Dies ist natürlich töricht, aber man kann die Einstellung eines Hochelfen so wenig ändern wie den Wechsel der Gezeiten. Lasst uns also verschlagen sein, wie wir es schon immer waren. Beginnen wir mit der Geschichte. Ein Hochelf geht davon aus, dass ein Khajiit nichts weiß, und dieser hier bereitet nichts mehr Vergnügen, als diesen Jekosiits das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Sie denken, dass uns auch das einfachste Wissen fremd ist. Wir sollten sie da wohl enttäuschen, nicht wahr? Die Thrassische Pest scheint nurmehr eine blasse Narbe neben der blutenden Wunde der Knahaten-Grippe, aber die Mer von Sommersend haben sie definitiv nicht vergessen. Bezumi denkt, dass dies vor allem mit der Beteiligung ihres Götterahnen Syrabann zu tun hat, der auch als Gott der Hexer bekannt ist. Ein Magier, der so mächtig ist, dass er zum Gott aufsteigt; nun, ist das nicht das Ideal der Hochelfen? Die Thrassische Pest war keine natürliche Krankheit, sondern vielmehr das Werk des boshaften Volks der Krecken. Die fetten, langsamen, widerwärtigen Krecken verfluchten das Meer mit finsterer Magie, um diese Seuche auf den Großteil von Tamriel loszulassen. Sie verbreitete sich schnell und heftig; sie zerstörte Dörfer, Städte, ganze Zivilisationen. Aber wie bei den meisten Tragödien traten Helden auf den Plan. Syrabann ist lediglich der, der von den Hochelfen am meisten verehrt wird. Obschon Syrabann als Erzmagier erheblicher Macht bekannt war, wirkte er seine Magie nicht allein, denn er besaß einen enorm mächtigen verzauberten Ring. Mit diesem war er in der Lage, zahllose Leben vor der Pest zu retten. Viele sagen, dass er allein verhindert hat, dass diese verheerende Krankheit sich auf ganz Tamriel ausbreiten konnte. Oft hat Bezumi das Gefühl, dass der Erzmagier mehr für die Macht dieses Kraftaktes verehrt wird als für sein Mitgefühl für jene, die er gerettet hat, aber zu diesem Thema beißt sie sich auf die Zunge. Natürlich war das Erzmagier Syrabann noch nicht genug. Er verbündete sich mit dem colovianischen König von Anwil, Baron-Admiral Bendu Olo, und zog los, um die Seuche an ihrem Ursprung aufzuhalten. Gemeinsam gründeten sie die Flotte aller Flaggen, auf deren Schiffe nicht nur Mer, sondern auch Colovianer, Rothwardonen, Bretonen und sogar Argonier stationiert waren. Diese Völker legten ihre Differenzen bei und opferten viele in ihrem Angriff auf Thras, das Heimatland der Krecken. Und erstaunlicherweise obsiegten sie trotz schwerer Verluste. Sie versenkten das Korallenkönigreich und schickten die Krecken dorthin, wo sie hingehörten: tief unter die Wellen. Diese Geschichte erscheint mir aus mehreren Gründen äußerst nützlich. Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, müssen wir dem Irrglauben ein Ende setzen, dass wir Khajiit ein Volk sind, das nichts über seine Verbündeten weiß. Tatsächlich plant diese, weitere Fachblätter über die Geschichte und Kultur der Hochelfen zu veröffentlichen. Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund. Bezumi hat sich entschieden, ihre Sammlung mit genau diesem Stück Geschichte zu beginnen, da es zeigt, wie wichtig Verbündete sind. Wie wichtig wir sind. Ohne die militärische Macht, die jedes der Völker in diese Schlacht brachte, wäre der Sieg der Flotte aller Flaggen unmöglich gewesen. Ja, Syrabann war ein mächtiger Magier mit einem hilfreichen Ring, aber allein hätte er diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen können. Er musste sich auf viele andere verlassen, um einen solchen Sieg erringen zu können. Wenn ein Hochelf seine Nase rümpft, wenn Ihr etwas sagen wollt? Wenn eine Mutter ihr Kind zu sich zieht, wenn Ihr vorbeigeht? Dann denkt daran, was Bezumi Euch gesagt hat, Wanderer. Erinnert sie daran, dass dies nicht das erste Mal ist, dass das allmächtige Sommersend Freunde braucht. Erinnert sie daran, dass sie uns brauchen, so wie wir auch sie brauchen. en:Tips for a Khajiit in Summerset V. 1 Kategorie:Summerset: Bücher Kategorie:Summerset: Kein Bild vorhanden